


New Memories

by TeacupOctopusTopHat



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Intimacy, Romance, Smut, Teen Romance, confession of love, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacupOctopusTopHat/pseuds/TeacupOctopusTopHat
Summary: An unexpected someone picks Tohru up from work when it’s raining outside and she’s forgotten her umbrella. She takes his hand and leads him into a night full of surprises and new memories. Kyoru. Rated M for sexual content. Completed
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a better reason for writing this, but I honestly just wanted to test my skills and write some smut. Some fluffy smut, of course. I hope you enjoy it! This will be a multi-chapter story with some spoilers for the anime/manga. If you’ve seen past Season 2 Episode 10 (Manga Chapter 64-65), then you should be fine. Otherwise I explore it my own way. (If you prefer to read less explicit version of this story, I’ve edited out the mature themes on my FanFiction.Net page (https://www.fanfiction.net/~teacupoctopustophat))!

It was raining.

Tohru noticed this by the scattered droplets that had suddenly appeared on the other side of the window she was cleaning. She furrowed her brow and let out a soft, “shoot,” which was probably the closest Tohru had ever gotten to a real curse word. Living in Shigure’s house for over a year and exposure to Kyo’s filthy mouth hadn’t tainted her yet, and that was quite an impressive accomplishment. The reason for her almost-curse was because she’d forgotten her umbrella in her locker at school. When she left for work earlier that evening, it hadn’t been raining and therefore taking it had completely slipped her mind. She continued to wipe the window a little slower now, as she worried about what she was going to do once she was done with her work. The rain did not seem to be letting up anytime soon.

Tohru moved onto the next window for cleaning, mentally scolding herself for being so unreliable. What could she do? She supposed she could run for it, although it was a bit of a trek home and she was already prone to tripping and falling on a clear day without slippery surfaces. She could also call the house and see if anyone would mind bringing her an umbrella. But that would put them out of their way and she’d feel horrible to ask. Yuki usually came to pick her up and walk her home from work, but his student council activities sometimes conflicted with her work schedule. She hadn’t confirmed if he was coming today, so she couldn’t count on that. She wondered if there was an extra umbrella in the storage room she could borrow. That would definitely solve her dilemma and she would return it as soon as she could. Alight with renewed determination, she scrubbed vigorously on a particularly stubborn spot on the glass and made a mental note to check the room before she left.

Tohru scoured the storage room, but there were no umbrellas in sight. She couldn’t even find a spare towel to drape over herself for protection. Additionally, she was wearing her short sleeved school uniform since it was nearly summertime. Tohru sighed, drawing her hand to her lips as they pursed into a worried pout. Now what was she going to do?

She exited the near empty building and hid under the main entrance awning, waiting with fingers crossed for a turn in the weather. She peered out from underneath it at the stormy sky, flinching when a large droplet hit her smack in the middle of her forehead. Wiping it off with the back of her hand, she tried to lift her mood with a light tone of voice, “I guess it’s really coming down.”

“Sure as hell is.”

Tohru gasped and turned towards the familiar voice. It was none other than Kyo coming up the path, an umbrella over his head and another draped on his forearm, his hand casually stuffed into his pocket. He looked a little worn down, his eyes half-lidded and eyebrows low; even his gait seemed a bit sluggish. He hated the rain and his body hated it more, the cat spirit inexplicably causing him great fatigue because of it.

“Kyo-kun! What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He sounded irritated, which was partially normal and partially because of the weather. “I figured you didn’t bring your umbrella today.”

He approached her and wedged his open umbrella between him and the awning to keep them both dry. He then handed her the extra umbrella. She took it gratefully, her eyes shining with happy tears. “Oh, Kyo-kun, I was afraid I was going to get drenched.”

She looked up at him and beamed. He returned her smile with a crooked one, tired but genuine. Tohru turned away to open the umbrella; she ‘eeped’ when it suddenly popped open. “Watch it, will ya?” Kyo barked and jumped back.

“Sorry!” Tohru stammered.

“It’s fine,” Kyo brushed it off, gesturing her to come on with a flick of his head and the two began their journey home.

“I’m surprised, Kyo-kun. Yuki-kun usually comes to get me after work.”

“Didja want him to come instead of me?”

“No! That’s not what I meant. I’m very glad you came to walk me, Kyo-kun.” She reached out to touch his arm. It was warm compared to her chilled fingertips, even though he was just in a teeshirt and the late spring air was damp. It was such a pleasant feeling that she hesitated pulling away. Both hands now grasping the umbrella handle, Tohru rested her knuckles against her cheek. “I just hope it wasn’t too much trouble since you don’t usually pick me up. And it’s raining...” she trailed off, looking up at him with worry.

“Don’t worry about it. It was no big deal.” Kyo said, gruffly. He eyed the hand that had just lingered on his forearm. “Watch where you’re walkin’ or you’ll trip.”

“Right,” she said and obediently looked to her feet. As they walked, the world around them grew quiet, the sound of the rain and their footsteps the only exceptions. The sky had darkened not long ago, but the steady rain made the pavement shine almost like silver, giving the night around them an ephemeral, hazy glow. There was a scent that hung in the air; Tohru assumed that Kyo with his heightened senses could pick up on it too. It was the earthy scent of rain, a cross between musky and fresh smelling, but for some reason still pleasant. It reminded her of rainy days when she was young. Her mother would take her out in the front of their apartment building and together they’d run through the puddles that had formed on the sidewalks and sides of the road. Kyoko wasn’t afraid to get her feet wet, literally. As Tohru landed in the puddles, the cold would instantly spread from her toes to her knees. It felt so exhilarating, especially when the air around her was heavy and warm. She got a slight shiver just imagining it, the memory lighting up her eyes.

“Are you cold?” Kyo asked her, his shoulders sagging. “I didn’t think to bring you a coat or anything. Figured you had one.”

“I did,” she said. “But I left it at school too. I’m fine though, I was just thinking about Mom and how we used to play in the rain together when I was small.” Tohru was used to telling Kyo about her mother and her past. Her relationships with the Sohmas had only grown deeper over the years since she began to live among them, but Kyo was special. He brought out her happiest stories, and her saddest ones. Regardless of the memory, Tohru felt more and more at ease sharing with him, because he was such a good listener. She wondered how many people knew that about him. “We would jump into these big puddles-” She held both arms out wide, forgetting in her enthusiasm that she was, of course, holding an umbrella. “Eep! Sorry!” she exclaimed as it bounced against Kyo’s and then wobbled the other direction. She righted it above her head as he chuckled lightly.

“And it was fun?” he asked, his smile lingering.

“Yes, it was.” She returned his smile, meeting his gaze for a long moment. He ended up breaking their eye contact first by dropping his gaze to his feet. After a beat, Tohru asked, “Did you ever play in the rain? I know you don’t particularly like getting wet.” Kyo, because of their established closeness, had also gotten more accustomed to telling Tohru about parts of his past. Mostly stories that involved Shishou or training, lighter ones, happier ones. He didn’t have many, but he preferred to dwell on and share the ones he knew she’d smile at. And when she did, it made him smile to.

“Well, you know I don’t get out in the rain much because it makes me so damn tired. But it wasn’t as bad when I was a kid. I remember there was this one time, when Shishou and I were leaving the dojo. It had rained all day, so there were puddles everywhere. I remember looking down into the puddles and seeing my reflection.” He paused, and Tohru looked at him from underneath the rim of her umbrella. He seemed to be looking far in the distance, farther than she could see, into the depths of that memory. He never finished the story. Sometimes that happened too, and there was a mutual understanding between them not to press.

Kyo was suddenly brought out of his reverie when Tohru, feeling bold, grabbed his hand and tugged him forward. Together they broke out into a run. “H-hey!” He said, startled. She laughed and ran until she found the perfect one. The perfect puddle. Spotting a particularly nice one at the edge of the sidewalk a little ways away, she stopped them, their shoes landing on the brink of the water’s edge.

Kyo bent at the waist and tried to catch his breath; a little winded from the spontaneous running and his already depleted energy. Tohru was still holding his hand, and he only realized she hadn’t let go yet when she gave it a comforting squeeze. “Let’s make a new memory, Kyo-kun.”

Shaking his head at her halfheartedly, he mumbled, “you dummy,” which was all he could manage and was more teasing than chiding. The streetlamp standing above them illuminated the puddle at his feet, and Kyo looked into it from his slumped position, seeing his reflection clearly. He could see Tohru next to him. Just like that, a sadder memory of him as a child peering into the puddle with a monster looking back at him transformed into a happier one; the two of them together, just a boy and a girl not afraid to grab his hand. And then he almost got rainwater in his eyes as Tohru plunged her foot in the middle of his makeshift mirror.

He shot upright, trying to avoid more splashing as Tohru stomped again into the puddle again. “C’mon, Kyo-kun. Goodness, it’s cold!” Her laughter filled the night, lighting up his senses like an electric current rushing through his veins. Hesitantly, he stepped closer and hovered his leg above the water. He dipped his foot slowly down; as he went farther, he felt the sensation of ice cold water seeping through his sneaker and up his leg. He stood with one leg dry and the other a bit more wet and uncomfortable, not really sure what to do next. Tohru was already ankle deep; whooping and splashing like a child, splattering Kyo’s pant legs since he was so close to her. “Tohru!” He stomped back at her, causing her legs and skirt to get soaked. The two began laughing, stomping and kicking and jumping, the quiet and calm of the night completely disrupted, until they were positively soused.

But when Tohru shivered for real, Kyo knocked her on the head with his fist, chuckling as he let the last of the laughter leave him. Though Tohru could still hear him smiling as he sighed, “Alright, alright. Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all for now! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have stumbled upon, left kudos and commented on my humble smut fluff story. I appreciate that you have enjoyed the character interactions; I hope to always be improving writing these characters even when they’re put in more unique situations. And without further ado, enjoy the following chapter~

By the time they walked through the door of Shigure’s house, they were trembling from head to foot. Even Kyo had felt quite chilled though he tried not to let it show, inconspicuously rubbing his arms during the remainder of the walk home. They stood in the entrance after closing the front door behind them, pausing as the warmth of the foyer prickled their skin and gave them goose flesh up and down their bodies. “We really need to get in the bath.” Kyo said, taking Tohru’s umbrella from her and putting his and hers in the stand. “Ah,” Realizing what he’d just said, he tried to backtrack. “I mean, separately. Not like, together. I didn’t mean we’d go in-“ his face reddened, “-together.”

Tohru also blushed, pulling her hair out of their ribbons distractedly. “Uhm. L-let’s get out of these wet clothes. I’ll turn on the kotatsu so it’s warm when we’re all done with our bath. I mean, baths!” Tohru stuttered, hurrying to the living room.

She almost tripped while skittering down the hallway in her soaked socks and Kyo yelled after her, “Careful!” He headed to the bathroom to start a bath for her when he noticed steam seeping from under the bathroom door. He groaned. “Damnit.”

Kyo met her in the living room, where she had just finished setting up the kotatsu. When she turned to look at him, he saw that her nose was pink and her hair was dripping. “Someone’s already in the bath. I don’t know who and I don’t know how long they’ll be in there. You should use the shower down here though. Don’t want you getting sick.”

“Oh, no I couldn’t do that.” Tohru protested coming over to stand in front of him. “I don’t want you getting sick! You go first.”

“Dummy, I don’t get sick.” He folded his arms in front of him; the wet shirt stuck uncomfortably to his chest and he mentally admitted to himself that he couldn’t wait to get out of it.

“That’s not true! You’re already weakened because of the rain. I won’t take that chance.” She said, her face getting that rare determined look he knew he couldn’t argue with. A droplet landed on his nose from his hair as if to mock him and he sighed at their simultaneous stubbornness.

All of a sudden, her resolute look wavered as a thought crossed her features; as she peered up at him, a hint of color bloomed on Tohru’s cheeks. “M-maybe this is bold of me to say...” she started, her gaze dropping to the floor. “M-maybe if we both wear towels, we could...” Kyo blanched, feeling uneasy about where this was going. “-w-we could use the shower together,” she finished her thought with a stammer.

How did his mouth get so dry so fast? “Tohru, that’s-“ And that was pretty much all he could manage.

“I mean, it would just make the most logical sense. We don’t know how long they’ll be in the bath and I don’t know how we’ll choose who goes first in the shower, and I suppose someone can wait under the kotatsu but then our hair is still wet and if we both wait, I worry one of us will get sick and of course I don’t want that to happen, but I can’t really see if there’s another option for us right now...” She kept going on very fast and he was getting a bit dizzy but he wasn’t sure if it was because he was trying to follow her speech or because his heartbeat was pulsating painfully in his ears.

He wrapped his fingers gently around her wrist, his eyes glazed over from the shock. This quieted her immediately, as if a dial had been turned to lower her volume. “Fine. You win. If you’re absolutely sure you don’t mind doing that.”

She nodded, “Yes, it’s fine. It’s a dire circumstance.” Kyo hated that he thought she was so cute as she said that. “Y-you go in first. I’ll be right behind you,” she said just above a whisper, peering down at his fingers encircling her wrist. Kyo let go of her and left the room.

He thought his feet took him to the bathroom with the standing shower but he wasn’t exactly sure. When his head cleared, his clothes were in a wet heap on the floor, the shower was running and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. What was he thinking? He couldn’t really do this. This was Tohru. He couldn’t shower with her. If anyone found out, he’d never hear the end of it. Yuki might even end him as soon as he stepped out the bathroom door. He needed to stay calm and control his emotions. Oh God, he couldn’t look himself in the mirror before. How could he even face himself after this? How could he face her? How could he-

The door opened and steam from the shower billowed out with the draft. And there she stood, her fingers gripping the front of the towel draped around her. Her long wet hair clung to her shoulders, her clavicle, her neck; Kyo’s eyes followed it down her body. They lingered at the point where the white cloth met smooth, pink flesh, the hem delicately resting on her upper thigh. Kyo chided himself for being so utterly lecherous, gave a small shake of his head and opened the shower door for her. “Go on, get in.”

She hurried past him, embarrassment driving her forward. Stepping into the water, however, Tohru let out a sigh of glorified relief. Her worries and embarrassment washed away along with the chill that had previously succumbed her. “Oh, this feels so good,” she moaned.

Maybe Kyo didn’t need the shower after all. Nope. He was quite warm enough already. Fire coursed through his chest, his head, his limbs; every part of him burned in the best way possible. He suddenly had the thought that he wanted to make her say that again, with the same guttural intensity, but for entirely different reasons. He stepped in beside her and couldn’t help but let his own moan slip from his throat. The heat of the water felt incredible after having been soaked to the bone, though he still couldn’t help but be a bit distracted. Tohru had turned away from him, letting the stream hit the top of her head and run down her back. The towel around her slowly turned grey as it soaked. She lifted her long hair off her shoulders and swiveled it in a messy bun against her head; Kyo realized he’d forgotten how to swallow as she gazed upon the exposed, shimmering skin of her neck and shoulders.

She turned back to face him and wiped the water from her eyes. She was unaware of Kyo’s hesitant but unwavering gaze on the water running in rivulets precariously down her neck to her subtle cleavage.

When she opened her eyes, she froze, realizing she was face to face with Kyo’s muscled chest and stomach. Tohru hadn’t seen him this bare since last summer when they had all gone to the Sohma beach house. And that was only briefly since he had mostly been in the water with his clothes on. She couldn’t help but think that he had filled out quite nicely, his sixteen year old scrawniness melted away and replaced with this lean, sturdy body. Trips to the dojo multiple times a week was doing wonders for him. Even the pronounced dip of his clavicle and more defined jawline seemed to have grown in well on him. As he looked down at her with those piercing orange eyes, Tohru thought that he was truly stunning. She couldn’t read his expression at the moment, but something about it made her insides quiver and her lower belly ache.

“Tohru,” he said, his voice soft; a chill ran through her even though she was submerged in the running water. Something in her belly swooped and sweetened; it swelled pleasantly and she wanted him to say her name again so the feeling wouldn’t disappear.

He lifted a hand to brush some of the wet hair off of her face. She stilled when their skin made contact, her breath catching at his slightest touch. Usually it was a soft knock on the head or even a grab of her hand. Never forceful or unwanted. But this was different. This was so gentle. So caring. Like she was so delicate she would break under his touch alone.

“I…” he started. “We…” When had he moved closer? Had she taken a step? She couldn’t be sure, couldn’t recall. She was staring at his lips, watching them form reluctant words, waiting to see what they would do next. Waiting for something she hadn’t known until now that she desperately wanted.

They were both half in, half out of the water. Tohru rested her hand on Kyo’s chest, feeling the muscles there tense as soon as her fingers brushed his wet skin. When she left it there, he let out a breath and she could feel his heart beating against her palm, quick and steady.

“Tohru, I… I think we oughta stop.” Kyo finally found his words. Tohru drew her brows together, wincing as she felt a sharp pain behind her eyes. Her fingers on his chest curled as if she were trying to hold onto him longer, but she made to drop her hand. Suddenly, Kyo’s large hand shot up to wrap around hers, keeping her small one pressed over his heart. “But I don’t wanna stop.”

He hadn’t stopped looking at her, but in this moment his eyes shifted to liquid amber, the desire within them ablaze yet restrained by his guarded expression. “Tohru, if you want me to leave, I will. And we’ll never bring this up again. I’ll walk away from this right now if that’s what you want. Because I friggin’ hate when you do things for others all the time and don’t go for what you really want. So this is completely your decision. You probably find me disgusting for even bringing this up. I’m sorry. And you can totally hate me.” He said this in an uneven tone, as if it pained him to physically say such a thing. “But just tell me what you want.”

It’s okay to be selfish once in a while.

Tohru hesitated as she let his words and the memory of what he’d told her long ago sink in. What did she want in that moment? Was the prospect of moving forward with him making her feel scared or uncomfortable? And what really did moving forward mean? Her mother had taught her about intimacy, but Tohru had never put any of those lessons to practice. Then again, she had never felt anything like what she was feeling right now. There had been inklings, certain urges that had drawn her to Kyo’s side before. Tingles on her skin where he touched her, butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her, a pleasurable warmth enveloping her chest when he said her name; those were all so different compared to this. This was a instinctual pull she couldn’t put words to. And she knew she wasn’t scared.

She gazed deeply into Kyo’s eyes. She could see, under all the pretense, that he was terrified that she might reject him. A lingering, fearful look similar to the one she’d seen in the eyes of his true form. A worry that he wasn’t worthy of her. Wasn’t worthy of anything. That couldn’t be further from the truth. His heart hammered under her palm; she wanted to soothe its stress. She wanted to make him smile again, she wanted to bring back that dangerous but exhilarating look in his eyes. She wanted...

“I want you.” She whispered. “I’ve wanted you, and only you, for a long time. Kyo-kun, please don’t stop.”

Kyo’s relief revealed itself in a fleeting smile. Then his features sobered as he cupped her chin gingerly and bent his head down towards her. She moved to meet him and their lips pressed together. It was like the world had previously been dull shades of grey and when they connected, colors bloomed in every direction. The world was ablaze and they were the only two in it, relishing in every desire, every sweetness, every sense of lust. Almost as if they couldn’t believe this was really happening, they pulled away an inch and gazed at each other through half lidded eyes to confirm the other was truly there.

And as if a red string were bound around them, they were pulled towards each other again. Their kisses were slow and gentle at first; neither had done anything remotely intimate such as this before so their movements were timid. Breathing through each kiss, their hesitancy allowed them to savor each one. The taste of each other, the way they just fit perfectly, the slow burn blazing in their stomachs: these sensations overtook them.

As they found their rhythm, they became more hungry, more passionate. Tohru brought her other hand on Kyo’s chest to prevent their bodies from getting too close. Kyo placed a hand on her hip, careful to not disturb her towel. The hand on her chin slid to the back of her neck, his calloused fingers entangled in her hair as he held her securely to him. Their breathing became ragged, their bodies moving together in sync. Kyo took a step towards Tohru; she stepped back, following his lead, until her back pressed against cold tiles that lined the shower stall. In an instant, her hands were placed against the wet tiles on either side of her head, Kyo’s fingers entwining with hers.

Kyo daringly ran his tongue along Tohru’s lips, asking for permission. She eagerly let him pass and greedily let her tongue explore his mouth as well. Kyo released her hands and grasped the swell of her hips. Amidst the steamy air circulating her, Tohru felt a warmth pool between her legs. She had to pull away from Kyo’s lips abruptly from the sensation, gasping and eyes unfocused. Kyo took this opportunity to pecker her jawline with kisses. He trailed down her neck, barely containing himself as Tohru began to let out the softest but most pleasurable moans. He sucked a little at the crook of her neck and gave her a nibble for good fun. She went weak in the knees and Kyo caught her by the upper arms. They met nose to nose and couldn’t help but share a laugh, coming back down to reality.

“Maybe,” Kyo said huskily, “we should get you to bed.”

Tohru looked at him with such distress, as if he were dismissing her, that his own face fell. He backtracked ironically like a dog with his tail between his legs.

“I-I didn’t mean we needed to stop. It’s not like I’m trying to… ugh, that came out wrong. I just thought we’d be more comfortable moving to another room. But if you don’t want to, we don’t gotta go anywhere. Unless you want to stop here and not go further. I don’t want to force yo-”

Tohru placed a finger on his lips. “I’m sorry, Kyo-kun. I misunderstood. But I would really like it if you took me to my room. We can keep going where it’s less…risky,” she giggled softly and his eyes widened in understanding and pure shock. “I would like that too.”

With his eyes burning like molten embers, Kyo opened his mouth and took the finger she had held against his lips. She gasped as he swirled his tongue around it and sucked. He pulled his head back leisurely, so her finger was released inch by inch in slow, tantalizing seconds. Her eyes, as round and wide as he’d ever seen them, watched his lips’ every move, even as he drew them into his infamous half smile.

“You go first,” he said. “In case anyone’s wandering around the house.” He released her arms and turned away to give her some privacy. He waited for her to gather herself, step out of the shower stall and dry off. When the door clicked shut indicating she had left, he slumped against the wall next to him. A wave of fatigue had overcome him, surely a result of the rain still falling outside, the truly unexpected outcome of the situation and the fact that the excitement was far from over. Before he could linger too long on the details of what just happened, he turned the knobs of the shower to the off setting and replaced his soaked towel with a fresh one off the rack. He ran the towel across his body and covered his head with it, drying his hair so vigorously he was sure he had gotten rug burn.

What the hell was he doing? Hadn’t he convinced himself he was going to stay away from her? That was completely out the window now. He could still feel her lips on his; he didn’t know what he should do, but he did know what he wanted to do. If she wanted it too, which seemed pretty evident from her reciprocation.

He walked out of the bathroom with a chill running through him since the hallway was not nearly as steamy as the shower had been; he wasn’t sure any room in the house (or anything, period) could have been. Although, Tohru’s bedroom did have the potential... Kyo ran a hand down his face in exasperation of his line of thinking and made his way to the stairs when he heard something.

The floor creaked nearby. Kyo jerked his head towards the sound and froze mid-step, his instincts activated.

Shigure stepped out from the living room. He must have been in his room, but he had a towel draped across his shoulders. Shit. “Well, well, if isn’t Tohru’s knight in shining armor. I thought I heard someone in the shower down here.”

“So I was showering. What of it?” Kyo kept his voice level and his responses clipped.

“But didn’t you go to pick up Tohru from work? In the rain, no less? How on earth did you manage to both wash up if I was in the bath?” Shigure inquired, although the sweet as syrupy tone of voice he was using indicated he predicted more of the situation than he was letting on.

“S-she went in before me. She’s already in her room probably. I don’t keep tabs on her.” Kyo snapped at him, trying not to get defensive but failing miserably.

“But I’m not sure the timing works out on that…” Shigure said slyly, his grey eyes glinting slyly. Knowingly. Kyo realized he needed to get the hell out of there.

“I don’t have to answer to you, ya damn dog. And don’t go botherin’ her.” With that, Kyo stomped up the stairs, utterly frustrated and mortified that Shigure might have guessed what really happened. It was best that he escaped as soon as he could before he revealed anything more because of Shigure’s crafty wordplay. Besides, Tohru was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter might get steamier~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! Here's the last chapter of my story. Finally.

Even on the second floor, Tohru could hear the voices from the other side of her bedroom door. Upon entering her room, she had quickly slipped into a night dress and then, hearing Kyo’s voice rise, had pressed her ear against her door to try and make out the conversation taking place. Kyo’s footsteps were thunderous as he left Shigure on the first floor and when his own bedroom door slammed shut, Tohru flinched. And then there was silence. 

Tohru backed away but left her hands on the wood, echoing how she had placed her hands on Kyo’s chest mere minutes before. Was he coming back to her? He had said he would, but the deafening silence hung heavy around her, making her feel suddenly and unbearably alone. Had she been too forceful? He had seemed to reciprocate the same ardor she had felt but now she doubted herself. She’d never been particularly pretty or bright, she knew that. What did she have to offer him? The fear of rejection began to creep coldly into her thoughts, causing her body to tremble. What if she had done something wrong? Something that made him uncomfortable and pushed him away? The insecurity gnawed at her insides, a new ache in her chest replacing the heat from before. How would she face him tomorrow if he decided she wasn’t worth returning to?

There was the soft knock on her door. Tohru’s head lifted towards the sound, startling her out of her anxious musings. She twisted the knob and opened the door, revealing Kyo in a loose cotton tee shirt and boxers. He looked flustered at seeing her in a nightgown but his expression changed to that of worry when he saw Tohru had tears in her eyes. He took her shoulder gently and led her backwards into the room so he could close the door behind him. Without the light of the hallway, they stood in darkness, their eyes slowly adjusting to the moonlight shining through Tohru’s window.

“What’s wrong?” Kyo asked, his hand remaining on her shoulder.

Tohru sniffed and wiped her eyes hurriedly. “I-I’m sorry. For a minute there, I thought you weren’t going to come. I thought I had disillusioned you.”

Kyo cradled her chin in his hand, his thumb wiping any stray tears. “Dummy...I’m not going anywhere,” he said, his voice laced with affection. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger. He moved to softly kiss her eyelids, and then her cheekbones, which were still a little damp from her tears. He found her lips and took her face in both hands. He sucked gently on her bottom lip and her breath hitched in her throat. She exhaled a shaky breath. He surrendered her lips and bumped his forehead lightly against hers, reminiscent of his usual affectionate head bonks.

“You let me know if you wanna stop at any time, ‘kay?” Kyo said.

Tohru nodded. “Let’s make a new memory, Kyo-kun.”

He kissed her again, this time with more fervor. As she eagerly returned the kiss, he slowly led her to the bed. When the back of her knees touched the comforter, she buckled and landed onto the mattress. Leaning back on her arms, she looked up at him. He was stunning; the moonlight highlighting the muscles through his soft, thin shirt. His cat-like eyes shining effervescently. His boxers straining from the prominence of his erection. Tohru felt that ache in her belly again; she wanted to be full of him. But first, she wanted one other thing.

She leaned forward and grasped the waistband of his boxers. He looked down at her curiously. She pulled the band forward and under so his member was completely exposed. She paused for a moment, never having seen one before. Then the feeling of desire overcame her and she took him in her mouth. Kyo took a sharp breath, surprised by the sensation and her boldness. She was surprised too, but she loved every second. Her hands moved from his boxers to press flat against his hips. They traveled up his warm, taut his stomach, her fingers leaving tingles along his skin in their wake. He exhaled sharply, trying to control himself as her hands settled again at his sides, her thumbs lazily moving up and down the ‘v’ lines of his abdomen. All while she explored the full length of him with her delicate lips. She worked her tongue around his member, tasting all of him, swirling around the soft tip in slow, lolling circles. She began to move her head forward and back slowly, taking him in and out of her mouth. Kyo’s breathing became uneven and ragged; he managed an “oh, fuck,” before tensing and bringing his hands on Tohru’s shoulders abruptly.

“Fuck, Tohru. Wait, wait, wait. I’m not going to be able to control myself if you keep going. I don’t want it to be over yet, so-” He swallowed hard to steady himself, “-we should slow down a little.” His eyes were squeezed shut, but when he peeked down at her, she was looking up at him from a position he had only imagined in his late, late night fantasies. She pulled back, sucking greedily on his tip before releasing him and a shudder ran through his entire body as she did so. He struggled to steady his breathing, slowly regaining control of his physical and mental state.

Meeting Tohru’s gaze again, of whom seemed pretty satisfied with herself, Kyo felt his own instincts turn feral. He smiled crookedly at her, swiftly picked her up by her underarms and placed her further onto the bed. She nestled into the pillows, breathless in anticipation as she licked her lips to savor the taste of him. He let out a soft growl from low in his throat and propped himself on his elbows right in front of her knees. 

He kissed them, one and then the other, and said, “Now it’s my turn to please you.” He held her knees and paused, “If you want me to.” She nodded, honestly not sure what to expect, but as ready and curious as she could be. He spread her legs just enough to fit his head and shoulders in between them. Kyo’s lips grazed the inside of one knee and then slowly placed more kisses down her thigh, never breaking eye contact with her. Tohru watched in awe as he descended to her center, an exhilarating electric current buzzing through her entire body when he landed at her opening. Kyo’s tongue began to stroke her nub in a steady pattern, which roused a soft groan from above him. Tohru’s eyes fluttered closed as she collapsed into her pillows.

Kyo pulled back, gazing into her and admiring her fully. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed. She couldn’t comment on that or anything really in her state even if she knew what to say in response. He then took the tip of his finger and began to gently stroke where his lips had been; his finger left tingles in its wake. Every now and then he would wet his fingers by placing them in his mouth. He then would continue stroking and working her as if she were a masterpiece made of clay. His tempo quickened, two fingers simultaneously dragging from top to bottom down her folds, increasing in pressure in response to her moans. She writhed under his touch, her head whipping from side to side as she tried to contain herself. She clenched the bedspread underneath her so tightly her hands shook. “Oh Kyo-kun, please don’t stop,” she whimpered weakly. 

He started to switch off between his fingers and tongue, playing to see which movement elicited which sounds from her. He inserted his tongue in and out of her, causing her hips to shake and move in rhythm with him. Kyo was drunk on the taste of her, her nectar sweet and intoxicating. He wanted so much of her he could barely contain himself. 

Something was building within her, the mounting pressure becoming too much to bear. “Kyo-kun,” Tohru panted. “I- I think I’m going to-“ but her voice twisted in a strangled wail as she orgasmed, a flood releasing into Kyo’s waiting mouth. He swallowed every bit of it, his hands holding her hips as her back arched in pleasure. As she came down from the high, shudders ran through her whole body as she relaxed. Kyo took Tohru’s hand in his as he greedily lapped her up, careful to avoid her sensitive area. When she was able, she returned the squeeze. Kyo propped himself up on his hands and knees and Tohru’s legs fell to the bed in quivering exhaustion. He crawled forward until he was leaning over her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Tohru watched him through her eyelashes, her breathing slow but heavy. Seeing him there with his muscles tight and defined from holding his weight above her and his bangs falling in front of his eyes only made her want him even more. She had never been this close to him before and she couldn’t get enough. He quirked a smile and lust immediately pooled warmly in her stomach. Her need was far from quenched. 

“You alright?” He asked quietly, a little wary of how loud they had just been for two people trying to be inconspicuous. Tohru nodded and brought her arms around his neck. Threading her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, she brought him down to kiss her. When they broke away, he chuckled, “More than alright, huh?” She giggled and they connected again. 

Trying to prevent himself from transforming, Kyo dropped onto the mattress beside Tohru, and they lay there for a while, kissing as their hands ran up and down each other’s bodies. At some point, the strap of Tohru’s night dress fell off her shoulder, and instinctively Kyo righted it back in place. His hand lingered there, his thumb delicately fondling the strap longer than he’d intended. Intrigued by the smooth skin of her shoulder, he absentmindedly ran his thumb up and down it. He said “I can’t believe you’d wanna do any of this with someone like me.”

That caught Tohru off guard. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re so kind and caring-,” Her face then flushed and she continued shyly, “-and so handsome. Anyone would be lucky to be with you, Kyo-kun.”

He chuckled mirthlessly, “Lucky is a strange way to put it. Anyone who gets involved with me never seems to have much luck.” 

“Well, Shishou is lucky to have you as a son. And I consider myself very lucky to have met you and to be by your side now,” She said matter-of-factly. It was amusing to him in a strange way that she seemed so okay with this. He wasn’t used to it.

Kyo sighed and put his hand in Tohru’s hair by her neck. He pulled his hand away slowly, letting the strands fall individually from his grasp. “You don’t know what I’ve been through.” This wasn’t said in an accusatory tone, but more of in a ‘you wouldn’t understand if I told you’ way. Although, this was Tohru. She of all people might miraculously understand or at least empathize. 

“You’re right, I don’t.” Tohru conceded, her tiny hands clutching his palm that was resting between them. “But whatever path you took made you who you are today. It led me to you and for that I am grateful.”

Kyo felt a pang of emotion throb in his chest. She didn’t have to fix everything. No one could do that. But just having her say those words was all he wanted. Once upon a time he had wished that he could have her by his side as he faced his demons, as he hopefully healed in time, as he grew and matured and became the man he wanted to become - but how could he truly ask that of her? 

Couldn’t he pretend for one night that he was normal? That he wasn’t what he was? That he could just be with her a little longer before he had to leave?

But the guilt of those dismissive thoughts ebbed at him. He couldn’t pretend nothing was wrong and then leave without any explanation. He couldn’t bear to do that to her. He drew a deep breath. “Tohru, I need to tell you something. It’s about graduation...”

“Is it about you being confined?”

Kyo felt the blood rush out of his face, all of his senses in shock. The word hung heavily in the air surrounding them, suffocating him. Tohru looked at him with a serious, unwavering expression. She didn’t flinch or cower from it, as if it didn’t scare her.

“How?” was all he managed to say.  
  
“Akito-san told me. At the beach house last summer.”

“You’ve known that long?”

“Yes.” Now her tone faltered, a little guilty that she hadn’t said anything. But she didn’t assume it was her place to bring it up until now. “I won’t let it happen.”  
  
“No,” came his immediate reply. “No, I don’t want you up against Akito in any way,” Kyo said heatedly. He didn’t mean to get riled up, but the emotion of her knowing his fate, of her wanting to take a stand against it, was causing him to lose control of his temper. ”You don’t have to do this for me. I won’t let you get involved.”

“I’m already involved!” Tohru raised her voice shrilly. He blinked at her.

“I can’t bear it. I have to do something. Because I don’t want anything, not the curse, not your confinement, not anyone to take you away from me.” Tears that had been pricking her eyes spilled over onto Tohru’s cheeks. She’d been keeping all of this inside her for so long, she couldn’t stop it from overflowing just like her tears. A lid that had been secured so tightly had now been pried open with no hope of closing again. “I know it’s completely selfish. It didn’t even start that way. But I don’t care,” Tohru’s voice broke. Burying her face in his chest, she let out a sob. “Please just don’t leave.”

There was a beat of silence as Kyo gathered his bearings, letting what she said sink into his skin, his heart, his soul. Tohru felt warm fingers tracing slow circles on her back. “I’m not going anywhere.” He repeated. She looked up and met his warm, soothing gaze. “Not right now, not tonight,” he assured her as ran his fingers through her damp hair comfortingly. His eyebrows drew together, “But I can’t ask you to take any of this on yourself. You always put too much of other people’s problems on your shoulders.”

“But you’re not just ‘other people’, Kyo-kun. I care about you more than anyone. You’ve become the most important person in my life.” 

_Since when did my name have a special ring to it only when you said it?_

His lips came crashing down on hers; he couldn’t help it. How could someone feel that way for him? How could she so strongly want his life to change for the better, and to so dearly want to live it with him?

“I’ve always wanted you by my side.” He confessed when he pulled away, outlining her lips with his fingers. She gazed at him through her lashes. He continued sullenly, “But I thought it was too selfish of me.”

“Then be too selfish,” she said without an ounce of hesitation in her voice. He chuckled at her tenacity and at his sheer disbelief of all of this. 

“God, I love you,” he said. He’d said it. Out loud. To her. He hadn’t meant let it slip, but after the night’s events, it seemed he couldn’t keep anything from her anymore. Maybe he never would again. 

Looking back and forth between Kyo’s amber irises, Tohru smiled tearily and said, “I love you, too.” He kissed her forehead and nipped at her nose. She laughed and he kissed the tears from her cheeks. He landed at her lips and they couldn’t help but grin through the blissful kisses. Their lips met and they couldn’t help but grin through the blissful kisses. Anything past this kiss, this hour, this night was unclear; they couldn’t fathom the future quite yet. They were both simply finding solace in the unbelievable thought that they could face it together.

Leaning above her, his hand cradled her head like she was the most delicate thing he’d ever held. He kissed her neck, sucking at her porcelain skin until she moaned pleasurably. “Kyo-kun,” she breathed through gasps. She spoke against his ear, her face lost in his soft hair. “I want you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. If you want me as well.”

“Tohru, I want nothing else.” He positioned himself at her entrance, his legs gently nudging her thighs open one at a time. He pressed his pelvis into her, teasing the tip of his member at her parted, wet lips. “You ready?” Kyo asked, although he seemed like the unready one, his arms shaking slightly. “It may hurt...” he said hesitantly. She couldn’t help but smile despite his nervousness. She felt no fear; she was about to be with the one she truly loved.

“It’s okay.” She put a hand on his arm, like she did earlier in the rain, although that seemed eons ago. He gazed down at it and his trembling ceased. He then gave her a smile that warmed her core. 

“Okay...” He leaned closer and kissed her. While his lips were on hers, he slowly eased himself into her. Tohru gasped against his mouth from the pain, the grip she had on his arm tightened as her eyes flew open. Breaking the kiss and a bit panicked, Kyo asked, “Should I stop?”

She shook her head. “No, it’s okay,” she repeated, her entire body tense. He warily resumed, moving himself slowly in and out as much as he could. He repeated this back and forth until her whole body relaxed, a groan rising from her throat as the pain subsided. His thrusting soon fell into a rhythm, both of their breathing became labored as Tohru’s hips began to meet his in time, their movements getting faster and faster, Tohru’s hands on Kyo’s forearms, Kyo’s hair falling in front of his eyes. They kissed fiercely and lost themselves.

Moments rushed passed them He left round, violet hickeys on her neck, she left tiny nail scratches down his arms. They growled and writhed and gasped in pleasure. Tohru felt every thrust sliding him in and out of her, her tightness easing and pressure building as she took in the swell of him. 

“Oh God, yes.” Her words edgy and breathless, Tohru gripped Kyo’s shoulders as her body went rigid, begging for release. Their eyes met, and all of a sudden, she was granted that relief; adrenaline flooded her limbs as the dam broke inside her. She cried out, riding her second orgasm of the evening until her cry trailed off to a low whimpering moan that she silenced with a bite of her lip. 

“Tohru,” Kyo ground out. “I’m gonna...”

“It’s okay,” she said. “Take me, Kyo.” At the sound of his name, no honorific attached, Kyo let out a groan that shook both of them. He plunged as deep as he could inside her, filling her completely. In one moment, all was glorious, blinding, invigorating; they were one. But it was fleeting. Kyo swiftly pulled out, spilling himself onto her stomach. 

The next moment came and went. A much needed breath passed between them. A sheen of sweat glistened across their chests and foreheads. Their cheeks and noses were ruddy from their exertion. Their bodies were quaking as they descended from their euphoria. But they couldn’t look away from each other. All they could think was how utterly beautiful the other looked in that moment. 

A happy sound bubbled from Tohru’s throat. She wasn’t sure if it was a laugh or a sob, but she kept doing it, her hands covering her eyes as she did so. She didn’t see Kyo’s uncertain and worried expression as he took a few tissues from her nightstand and gently cleaned off her stomach. 

“Tohru, I’m sorry. Did it really hurt? What did I do? You could have told me to…” 

She removed her hands immediately. Tears spilled down her face when she did. “Kyo-kun, please don’t be sorry!” She said incredulously.

“But you’re crying...”

She sniffed but smiled. “I’m just so happy. I can’t help it.”

With a look of relief and a quirk of his lips, he said, “you weirdo.” He ruffled her hair affectionately and pulled an extra tissue to dry her eyes.

It had been everything she could have dreamed of. He had truly made her his. She reveled in that thought, sighing into the deepest form of contentment. Rain pattered against the window; she hadn’t realized it was still quite the downpour outside. The sound made the moment more peaceful, more complete somehow; it was just him, her and the rain. The rest of the world was washing away and only Kyo remained in her eyes, gazing at her with the purest expression of love. She reached out to brush away a few bangs that hung in front of his eyes and her hand lingered against his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm. Tohru smiled, bewildered and grateful that time had seemed to stop.

They could have been there lying together for seconds, hours, days; they couldn’t tell how long it all was. They kissed and laughed until their lids grew heavy. Tohru succumbed to sleep first, whispering a gentle goodnight before her breathing steadied. Kyo just gazed at her, blissfully numb from all that had happened. He didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to be here with her forever. But soon the darkness, the exhaustion and the purest happiness calmed him as his blinking slowed. He drifted off to sleep with the sheets draped around their legs and their fingers entwined. They dreamt about that night, not knowing what tomorrow would bring, but relishing in the new memories they made together. 

~ Epilogue

How could she be so chipper in the morning? This morning especially. Kyo yawned. Looking blurrily through his eyelids, his view of the kitchen and Tohru making breakfast was turned on a ninety degree angle as his head lay on the wooden table. He was sitting cross legged at the kotatsu in the living room, ignoring the tv blaring away and pretty much all things besides the sunlight coming through the window silhouetting Tohru’s now familiar form. It was the tomorrow he had been dreading, although nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He didn’t know what he’d expected; there hadn’t been any indication that they had been found out. Shigure hadn’t been up and around to tease them yet, though, so they weren’t completely out of the woods yet.

He yawned deeply; he was tired. They’d woken up in her bed, swollen lips and stiff limbs from their excursions the previous night. They had hesitated, blinking at each other in the hazy morning light, wondering if it had all been a dream. Then Tohru kissed him. And he realized he never wanted to live without her good morning kisses. His chest warming, he fleetingly thought it was something to fight for. Maybe things could change someday. Tohru came to sit next to Kyo, placing his plate of pancakes in front of him. He sat up fully, taking the chopsticks she’d handed him and gave her a thanks with a weary smile and a husky morning voice.

Tohru noticed Kyo had a bit of bedhead. She patted at his cowlick to no avail. He caught her lips with his when she got too close. It was short, but sweet. Her body buzzed with the memories of the night before. She knew they had to be careful since Yuki and Shigure could be around any corner. And more than that, what they were going to try to do was dangerous. Defying the family, breaking the curse. But she wasn’t afraid. Whatever it took, she would fight, she would meddle. She would do anything to be by his side. Anything to see Kyo eat pancakes in the morning, to feel him pressed against her at night, and to jump in puddles together in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining this journey with me. I set out to write some sensual content and I hope I succeeded. It's funny because I wrote a story with the intent of exploring Kyo and Tohru's intimate life, but that one didn't pan out how I'd originally planned. This was the second attempt to really explore their relationship - the "what if things had gone a little differently". Still ended up the same though - a lot of love and fluff for our favorite cat and riceball.


End file.
